UhOh Even Kurt Gets Pimples!
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: What happens when Kurt's procelain face becomes flawed? Hilarity and dramatic antics I assure you! And Blaine always comes to the rescue :


_Kurt's always so perfect, so what happens when he gets a flaw? Hilarity ensures I forwarn you._

_Now, hi my dear readers! In a review from one of my stories (Forgiveness I believe it was) someone told me that epi 13 had already been aired or something, so I am going to see if i can find it online._

_This is just a light-hearted comedy. I might write some other character pairings if I feel like it, though I don't plan on not writing Klaine. _

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Screw 2012, the world is ending right here right now!

Kurt's mind screamed as he looked into the mirror. How could he go into town with this problem?

A brisk knock on the bathroom door made him jump.

'Kurt? Everything alright in there?'

Kurt sighed. 'Sorry Nick, I'm going to be a while so you use the bathroom.' He pulled open the door to not only find Nick but Blaine standing there. He paled, slamming the door shut in their faces. He could NOT be seen by his crush with this problem.

'Kurt?' It was Blaine this time. 'What's wrong? Can I come in?'

'If I say go away will you?'

The door creaked open.

'Of course not.'

'Kurt, what's wrong-oh.' Blaine was cut off as Kurt faced him. A smirk pulled at his lips.

'This is not funny.'

Blaine faked a cough so he could cover his amusement. 'I didn't say it was.'

'You're smirking, and I'm not finding this funny. The world must be ending!'

The senior genuinely smiled, coming forward and grabbing Kurt by the shoulders. 'Aww, Kurtsie got his first pimple.'

'I KNEW YOU'D FIND THIS FUNNY!' Kurt turned away, very pissed off.

Blaine sighed. 'It's not that bad...'

'I have a zit the size of Asia on my nose. It's not bad, IT'S TERRIBLE! What the hell do I do?'

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. 'You've never had a zit before?'

'Well of course I had the occasional minuscule lump but I kept up a vigorous cleaning routine and I skipped last night...AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED!'

'Wow. Well...just pop it.'

'WHAT! It will scar this face. And I can't have scars on my face.'

Blaine rolled his eyes. 'It will not. When I got a zit, I'd just squeeze it and it'd be gone. And look at my face. Not scarred. People with acne get scars.'

Kurt looked back at the mirror, frowning. 'I don't know...'

'Look, put two fingers on either side and slowly push them together. That thing is ready to blow.'

'How will I know I've gotten all of it out?'

Blaine smirked behind the boy's back. 'It'll bleed.'

Kurt's eyes widened. 'WHAT?'

'Okay, just relax, and pop the damn zit. I'll wait outside, okay?'

Kurt nodded, still staring at the mirror.

Nick gave Blaine a confused look. 'So what was wrong with Kurt?'

Blaine sighed. 'He has a pimple.'

Nick held back a snort, not that it did any good. Wes and David were at the door, snorting and laughing so hard they had stitches.

Blaine smirked. 'Guys, it's really not that funny.'

'Kurt got a zit and is freaking out. IT'S HILARIOUS!'

Blaine rolled his eyes and knocked at the door. 'Kurt?'

'...ohmygod.'

The senior crack open the door. 'What is it this-holy shit.'

That pimple may have looked big, but when its icky yellow contents were splayed across the mirror, it was tiny compared to the mass destruction done to the mirror.

'Blaine?'

'Umm...yeah?'

'It's not bleeding yet.'

Blaine raised his triangular eyebrows. 'Are you kidding me? Try again.'

Kurt turned back to the mirror, trying to find a clean spot. And man did it blow this time. Core and green pus. Then came the blood.

'It won't stop bleeding Blaine.'

The senior grabbed a square of toilet paper and folded it into a tiny spot, pressing it against the hole in Kurt's flawless skin.

'It will...eventually.'

They both heard the loud groan from the doorway.

'Dude I am NOT cleaning that up.'

Wes and David, who seemed to have finally contained their amusement, decided to enter the hellhole.

'Ohmygod...I'm sorry but this is too fucking funny. I have to laugh.' Wes slid down the bathroom door in hysterics.

David grinned, unfazed by Kurt's slitted glare. 'Oh man, how did you cover the entire mirror with one zit?'

'You didn't see the pimple, David.'

'BLAINE!' Kurt swatted as his arm, making him jump.

'Okay...I think it's stopped bleeding.'

Kurt huffed. 'Do you know how much makeup it will take to cover this?'

Blaine closed his eyes. 'Kurt if you put makeup on it, it'll get clogged and you'll just have another pimple.'

Kurt looked like he could cry. It didn't help that Wes was still laughing so hard he looked like a tomato.

Blaine pulled the boy away from the mirror. 'Kurt, look at me. Who cares about the zit? No one is going to point and laugh at you. You are beautiful, so it doesn't matter if one day you aren't perfect. Even one has their flaws. Very small flaws, but they are still there.'

A shy smile spread across Kurt's face. 'Okay then.'

Blaine grinned. 'Okay, let's clean this up! And then we can go and met Mercedes.'

An hour later

'OHMYGOD KURT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?'


End file.
